<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Which Only you Could do to Me by canadascockpit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398445">That Which Only you Could do to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadascockpit/pseuds/canadascockpit'>canadascockpit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadascockpit/pseuds/canadascockpit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about Light's latest confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Which Only you Could do to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light was a complete enigma. </p><p>	Not at first. At first, L knew that there were a few things he could know for certain about the man, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. </p><p>Light loved to win. He was a brilliant investigator and his deductive reasoning skills were practically unparalleled, except for L’s own, of course. He was quite popular, as he could read people as easily as words on a page and could discern their desires and act towards them accordingly. He was cold, calculative, operating under his own sense of childish and petulant morals to his own ambitious ends. He was, in all certainty and whether or not he was aware, Kira. </p><p>He was the most fascinating thing L had encountered in his life, and that was an unfair cruelty, because he was pure evil. </p><p>	But now, L didn’t know anything about Light. </p><p>	Light’s eyes were amber coloured, reflective of the hidden depths of his interior life, like sweet pools of ambrosia. L staggered over the look in those eyes, so earnest, almost imploring. What could he mean by what he was saying? What <i> exactly </i> did Light want from him? </p><p>	“I’ll say it again, Ryuzaki,” Light told him seriously, “as long as we’re chained together, I need you to do this for me.” </p><p>	They were in their private chambers, the opulent penthouse, so seldom used because they often fell asleep in their chairs downstairs sometime in the early morning, exhausted from pouring over information all day and night that might lead to the capture of the new Kira. Light had insisted they go and get a proper sleep for once and almost literally dragged L upstairs, though the dark-haired man was too tired to seriously protest; only a couple hours of sleep per night could do that to a man. As it stood now, though, neither of them were sleeping. Light towered over him as L sat in his chair near the window, holding his toes and staring blankly at the floor. </p><p>	“I’m sure you’re capable of accomplishing that all on your own, Light,” L shot back, his usually monotone voice raising imperceptibly, though his eyes widened ever so slightly despite himself, “I’m not helping you with that.” </p><p>	“Ryuzaki, I’m sure you’re aware that this is no easy thing for me to ask,” Light continued, “I wouldn’t ask this of you unless I was sure only you could accomplish it.” </p><p>	“Only me?” L murmured, his finger in his mouth as he pondered this. There were a plethora of individuals who would scramble over one another for the opportunity to do what Light asked, but if what he was saying was true, it could only mean that he was the only one that Light <i> wanted </i> to do this. If it was at all possible, L’s pupils seem to dilate even further, drinking in Light’s flushed face almost hungrily. </p><p>“What about Misa?” L’s voice was uncharacteristically small. </p><p>“Listen to me!” Light almost begged, “I want to prove to both you and myself once and for all that I am not Kira! That murderer is a psychopath, a child, and if, if I could show you that I could do this, that we could do this, then maybe… maybe you’d believe my innocence.”</p><p>“Hm,” is all L offered. </p><p>“And if you think that I’d ever consider Misa for this job then you’re a fool,” Light answered him, after a moment, almost shaking with unbridled emotion, “or anyone else for that matter. Like I said, it I could only be you. Only you and I could do this, together. And not just because we’re trapped with one another,” he said, lifting his arm and jangling their chains, illustrating their predicament at L’s behest, as if the world's leading detective wasn’t already aware. </p><p>“You’re just what I need,” Light assured him. </p><p>L felt something unprecedented. He felt his heart thrum with some strange emotions. Was it excitement? Was it… fear? </p><p>“No, <i> you’re </i> a fool if you think that this will prove anything,” L told him calmly, despite the erratic beating of his heart, “all it would prove is that you’re a better liar than I thought you are capable of. And let me tell you, I would never dare to underestimate that ability.” </p><p>Light frowned severely, something in his gaze breaking away, like cold water spilling over rocks, turning hard as ice. </p><p>“You think I would use you like that? You think I would stoop that low?” </p><p>“Yes,” L said simply. </p><p>“I can’t believe you!” Light’s voice broke, looking away as if pained, “can’t you hear what I’m trying to say? I love you, Ryuzaki. And I want to be with you. I want to prove to you that I am <i> good</i>, that we could be good together.” </p><p>“What, all this just to clear your name?” L muttered and hugged his knees tighter to himself, his black eyes narrowing and sparking like flint off of steel, “I promise you that would never work. I don’t know what caused you to deduce that I would ever entertain such a ridiculous offer. You can’t manipulate me so easily, haven’t you discovered that yet?”</p><p>“Manipulate you?” Light laughed almost derisively, “you’re the only person who’s managed to escape my manipulation. You’re the only person I truly admire.” </p><p>“So, you would sell yourself just for the slight chance that you could slip under my radar,” L’s voice said smoothly, despite the biting content of his words, “right underneath me, you’d writhe and wriggle away like a worm...”</p><p>“No,” Light said firmly, “I’d stay right where you wanted me. Right where I want to be.” </p><p>At this, Light ventured bravely to brush away a stray, raven tress from L’s dark eyes, lingering too long at his ivory cheek. It took everything within L to resist leaning into the soft, warm touch. He suddenly felt weak, as if he were losing autonomy over his own body. </p><p>How did Light discover that L liked men as well as women? Or, was this some haphazard guess, hoping he’d get lucky? No, Light was too smart for that. He somehow had discovered that L had a particular attraction to him and decided to use it to his advantage. It was the only thing that made sense. There was no way that a specimen such as Light would be irresistibly drawn to a wretch such as L -- never mind the fact that they were kindred spirits -- there was just no question about that. </p><p>L felt his heart hardened, pressurized like a diamond deep beneath the earth’s molten crust. He frowned ever so slightly. </p><p>“If I wasn’t before, now I’m certain that you are indeed Kira,” L told him, shrugging off his touch, “you wouldn’t go to such unpleasant lengths just to prove you are victim of wrongful suspicion. What, did you think I would fall in love to the point of letting you go?” </p><p>	Without hesitation, Light pulled on the chain powerfully, yanking L with a surprised grunt from his position perched on his chair, only to catch him before he sprawled to the floor. </p><p>	“Damn you, Ryuzaki,” Light almost whispered, his pale brows drawn together and his arms tightening on L’s sides, “I have no intention of going anywhere.” </p><p>	Their faces were inches apart, breaths intermingling. The soft lamp light illuminated the taller man’s auburn hair as if it were a halo, his handsome face in sharp relief. </p><p>	“I don’t believe you,” L stated flatly. </p><p>	Suddenly, Light wrapped him tightly in an embrace, their chest’s crashing together, pressing his lips to L’s own with all the ferocity of his passion. Their lips meeting felt like atoms colliding, electricity pumping through thin wires, jumping frantically from point to point. It felt like chaos. It felt so <i> right </i> that it was just so terribly wrong.</p><p>Light’s hands traveled to L's mane of messy hair, tugging on the ebony strands, urging L’s head back and causing him to gasp. At this welcome opportunity, Light delved his tongue into L’s mouth, tasting him with all the vigour of a man starved. </p><p>	No, this wouldn’t do. L wouldn’t let Light win this one, not on his life. </p><p>	Without hesitation, L suckled at Light’s tongue as if it were candy and then nibbled on his lips before biting down <i> hard</i>. He tasted blood and swallowed Light’s half-pained, half-pleasured groan. If L believed in God, he would say this was positively sinful. But in the most delightful way imaginable. He had never tasted anyone before in his life. </p><p> L thought he could get used to the taste of Light. He loved all things sweet, even if it could be dangerous for his health. And these two things Light certainly was, perhaps to the point of death.</p><p>	Eventually they had to part for air, staring at one another with flushed faces and swollen, ruby-red lips. L was the first to break the breathless silence. </p><p>	“If you’re trying to convince me,” L spoke in his unnervingly composed voice, “then you’re doing it in vain.” </p><p>	“I don’t think I can convince you anymore,” Light sighed, looking quite delicious all disheveled and red-hued, “that was just for my own enjoyment.” </p><p>	With that, Light sank back down in his chair. His phone rang almost immediately, and he picked it up to the loud, harsh tones of Misa’s excited voice on the other end, raving about this or that new deal and the exhaustive process of her most recent photo shoot that dragged on forever. Light’s face remained impassive as he listened to her. </p><p>	L sighed. </p><p>	That shouldn’t make him feel a pang of jealousy. Not by any means. </p><p>	After all, Light just tried to best him. He should hold him in contempt, though neither of them won that battle. </p><p>Nobody lost either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>